The Invasion of the Sexy Faces
by The-Ultimate-Troll
Summary: A fanfic I wrote for my tinychat friends I shall continue this whenever :P oh yeah this is the sexy face :P


It was a normal day in the doodlen's high school everything was okay. This couldn't have been more regular except for one day when everything when weird.

This was the day the sexy faces INVADED.

I walked into the entrance of the doodlen's high school, the time we had to get there wasn't too late nor too early just right as Adzie, our school principle, had always wanted it to be. I walked into the entrance hall where I was greeted by Sierra and Alicia, though she liked to be called Zelda because of her massive fangirl obsession with the games. "Hey Lydia" Sierra greeted "Hey" I replied back. I looked on Zelda's wrist and saw a triangle "What's that?" I questioned. "Oh nothing it's just a tri-force that I got tattooed on my hand on the weekend" "Oh awesome" I replied. "Shall we go to class?" Seirra suggested. Zelda and I nodded our heads in agreement as we walked over to our first class, possible the best one, TinyChatting.

"Okay class! Settle down" Our teacher Mr. Wimberly commanded. "Alright class you may sit down." Every one took their seats and brought out their complimentary laptops from the school with the logo "DBAHS" which stands for Doodles by Adzie High School, or the doodlen's high school for short. "Now everyone you already know how to go onto microphone and webcam" Will explained "But I need to teach you how to use the sexy faces in the chat, also known as tongue faces". Will pointed his hand to the door and opened it to a real life walking but not talking sexy face. Everyone oooed and awwwed in amazement.

"Everyone, this is our project called Sexy Face" Will explained "He can walk, move, interact but not talk, he can also suck up dangerous amounts of sexy from people so be sure not to aggravate him or you loose your sexy". Everyone laughed, "No this is serious everybody please don't mess with him" Will said in a serious voice. "Okay" the class bellowed in synchronization, "Moving on" Mr. Wimberly stated "He will roam round the school checking in and out of classes occasionally to make sure the levels of sexy are at a regular rate adding or taking away whatever amount of sexy it needs to".

"So what do you think it does at night?" Sierra questioned. At that exact moment me and Zelda started belting out laughing. "Come on you guys" Sierra said in a pissed off tone. Zelda and I just couldn't stop laughing we, our faces were turning bright pink. "Zelda, Lydia OUT!" Will yelled. Me and Zelda snapped back up and were scared shitless. "Well chop chop" Will directed us to the door outside of the class. Zelda and I were walking out of the class holding our breath in hopes we wouldn't start burst out laughing, we could barely even stand up you could tell by how much our legs were wobbling.

Lydia and I got out side the class and started bellowing falling down to our knees "I can't believe he didn't even send us to like Adzie or something?" I said barely being able to breath. "I know" I said whilst wiping a tear from my bright pink face. I looked up to see the crimson tongue and the golden face of the sexy face, it's face was unrealistically shiny, I swear I could see my own reflection. I stood up and grabbed Lydia's hand and quickly walked past the sexy face, it was way too eerie, It's meant to look sexy but its just… just… disturbing. "Hey you okay?" Lydia with a concerned face asked me. "Yeah… um fine!" I reassured her "Wanna go around the school?" I asked. "Yes!" She responded eagerly. "Well lets go then" I declared "ARE YOU COMING?" I said in my loudest voice with out realizing my mistake."Oh god" Lydia started to fall to the floor again in hysterics. "Let's go" I said whilst trying to heave her across the hall. "Don't you mean COME on" Lydia said suggestively as she winked at me. I cracked up whilst pulling her up off the ground.

"Okay EXPLORING TIMMEEE" Lydia roared whilst skipping down the hall. We walked round all of the corners of the school even parts that we didn't know existed. We turned to go through the doors to the field for the most dreaded lesson the once a weekly 40 minute P.E session, we strolled past the white lines which indicated the horrendous track field, I'm so glad we only have 40 minutes of this lesson. Lydia and I were wandering past the benches on the fields when we heard slight giggling and moaning behind them so we decided to investigate. As we got closer and closer the voices sounded more familiar, we saw Tomas and Ashley snogging behind the benches. "Tomtom?" Lydia shrieked in amazement whilst I had my jaw wide open. "Uhmmm" Asha said embarrassed her cheeks bright pink and Tomtom still dazed in the feeling of snogging Asha. "WE'LL JUST LEAVE YOU TWO IN YOUR PRIVACY I THINK IT'S TIME TO GO RIGHT LYDIA LET'S GO!" I panicked as I clasped Lydia's hand without thinking just wanting to get out of the extremely awkward situation we were in.

"Uhmm I think we should go back inside" Lydia says still in slight awe. "Uhm yeah let's go it's almost break" I reply. "Wow it was that long?" Lydia questioned. And then Lydia gave me that look when she has when she says something insanely perverted. We both burst out laughing and started walking into the back gates of the school.


End file.
